hidden passions
by FoxFire546
Summary: Cashel gets caught by Vaclav when he is having alone time fun SET FOUR YEARS BEFORE THE GAME


I made this purely because this pairing needs to be known by the masses! It's also fun to improvise with these characters, since no one really knows how they really act when it comes to interacting with people on a personal/private/friendly matter! Set four years prior to the game and read in Cashel's POV. I own nothing!

_'What the flying fuck could Commander Vaclav want at one thirty in the morning!?'_ I think angrily as it is far past lights out. Might I add that _everyone_ knows that I thoroughly despise being awoken from my slumber for anything whatsoever.

"This had better be _good_." The large amount of malice in my voice is more than enough to keep just about anyone away. Anyone that is except Commander Vaclav: for some reason, whenever I find myself talking with him, I keep getting the feeling that he enjoys the sound of my voice. I'm not getting my hopes up, though, seeing as I haven't told anyone that I'm gay. Anyway, I put my armor back on just to be safe, as this could lead me back out to the battlefield or someplace equivalently dangerous.

I finally get to his room and standing in front of the door, I decide to take a deep breath and knock before going in.

"Enter," was all I needed to hear to open and walk through the door, as I am already familiar enough with whose voice was behind the door; that gruff, deep and _very_ sexy voice was no doubt Vaclav's.

"You summoned me, Commander?" I ask with my eyes closed, trying to mentally calm myself for being rudely awakened in the dead of night.

"Yes, I came back from the battlefield not but a few hours ago and there is something troubling me." He sounds geniunely serious and knowing that what he was saying relatively true; it seemed reassuring enough for me to open my eyes, but I never expected to see _that_...

* * *

I walk into my room and close the door behind me and proceed to lock it. I slowly begin to lean my back against the door, my breathing getting heavier by the second. I start removing myself of my armor; my mask being the first to go, then my bronze collar, shortly one by one my armor falls to my feet and I soon take off my boots before I plop myself on the floor-feeling dizzy.

I'm hard, if the tent in my pants was anything to go by. I'm stuck debating whether I should just take a _very _cold bath or just pleasure myself... Before I even come to a rational decision I'vs unconsciously undone the button and zipper of my pants.

'_I shouldn't be doing this… I'm way too old…_' I think to myself as my face flushes as I reach a hand down the front of my large pants to stroke my rock hard member. '_Why did I have to see him like that? I mean I __have__ been interested in him for a while but…_' I finally decide to take my pants off, since they're only getting in the way.

'_Why did Commander Vaclav have to summon me to his personal sleeping quarters just as he had finished bathing!?_' I gasp at the image the thought brought with it – large, soaking wet muscles glistening in the dim light of the room, a towel draped over his head as he appeared to be drying his hair, scarred eyes closed almost blissfully, and nothing covering his colossal manhood.

"Ah!" I'm moaning much too loudly as I slowly start to speed up my strokes. I decide it'd be best to sit on my bed before I go too far, sitting with my back resting against the door is definitely an easy way to get caught.

I stumble as I make my way to my bed, which is approximately four or five feet away from the door and what is normally a thirty second or so walk, feels like an eternity now that I'm harder than a Citadel Turtles shell. Once I reach the bed, I damn near collapse from remembering Vaclav's immense size! I swear he must be at _least _ten inches long!

Once I'm comfortable I continue my ministrations. "Aaah! Mmmngh! F-fuck!" I quickly realize I'm getting far too vocal for me to continue without getting caught, so I bring the end of my shirt to my mouth and get the fabric between my teeth. I notice my nipples are erect once I look down.

I know that I'm not going to get myself off just like this, so I soon decide to finger myself; I don't have any lube because I don't find it very stimulating-yes, I like it rough-'_I haven't been taken in so damn long and all I have is my hand to get me off!?_' Frustration almost took me over, until the image of Vaclav's face appears in my head.

I can feel myself getting closer and closer to my release and I soon start pumping my cock wildly. My head falls backwards in pure ecstasy and I think I hear the fabric of my shirt ripping – but I don't care, as the fingers in my ass have just found the spot inside of me that gets me seeing stars, so I have my fingers pound me rapidly. All the while thinking of Vaclav; on top of me-fucking me.

I'm so fucking close to release that its damn near unbearable. '_You know what, screw keeping quiet!_' I let the end of my shirt fall out off my mouth and let my tongue roll out as I vocalize my pleasure.

Just as I reach my climax, a low, very familiar chuckle came from the door of my room and everything seemed to freeze _except_ my orgasm—which I release with a raspy gasp of a moan while my cum covers my hand and stomach. My legs tremble violently as I desperately try to control my breathing with little success.

"Well, well, enjoying yourself Cashel?" I desperately want to disappear; I just got caught by the very man I have been silently yearning for. I look up to my left and I'm shocked to see him moving towards my bed!

"C-commander!? W-When did you-!? How long were you standing there!?" I'm a stammering mess; I know my face is flushed with a darker shade of red than I think is possible as I remove my hands from their "places" as he sits in front of me on the bed.

"Have you forgotten that I have a master key to all the bedrooms?" Vaclav stated with a perverted grin as he leaned towards me.

"A-ah, no sir, I haven't…" He reached over and ripped my shirt off of me, leaving me completely naked, while he was wearing only a pair of dark pants—which had an impressive bulge in plain view. '_Oh, shit!_'

"Why are you doing this, Commander?" I wanted answers but he refused to give me any as he started leaning into my ear.

"Why are you acting so shy? It's not like you and I want you to drop the formalities when we're alone." Again no answers, it was aggravating and I felt myself growing tense and uneasy. I closed my eyes praying that this would just end already.

"Cashel…" He spoke softly as he cupped my face with his right hand and placed his left on my shoulder, which threw me for a loop given how violent and sadistic he can be, it was somehow calming though, but I still kept my eyes closed regardless. I soon felt his lips against my own, my eyes snapped open and my hands gripped the sheets underneath me; wiping away most of the fluids off my hands. It was surprisingly chaste and sweet, but I could tell he wanted more—Vaclav always wanted more and yet I know he's holding back. He started pulling away slightly, but before I could even think, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him back. From there the kiss kept getting more and more passionate, his tongue went passed my lips and began mingling with my own in a dance of sorts as I close my eyes in pure bliss.

Moans escape my lips as my cock starts growing hard once again, I feel just a little more than sleazy at the moment but I'm too focused on Vaclav's tongue against mine to care. Our kiss grew from a dance to a battle of dominance with me losing and Vaclav taking my tongue as his prize. It was starting to get difficult to breathe so I brought my left hand out of his hair-_'When did I put my hand there?'-_and on to his shoulder and gave him a small nudge, hoping he would let up for me, but all he did was start to caress my body—his hands were all over me; groping me. I soon realize that Vaclav was lying on top of me when his hands reach my pecs, and he soon began to play with my overly sensitive nipples, forcing provocative moans from my mouth only to dessipate into Vaclav's mouth.

He broke the kiss and began travelling downward with his lips on my body, he soon stopped at the juncture between my neck and shoulder and began sucking hard and at that same time he pinched and pulled both of my nipples painfully, "Ah-AAaaah!" It hurts like hell but it feels so _very_good!

It wasn't long before Vaclav started grinding his hard, clothed erection slowly yet roughly against my naked one. "Nnnngh! Ah~! MMmmmnh! Oh! Sh-shit," the sounds coming out of my mouth has me feeling embarrassed: no matter how hard I try to keep quite I just can't. I feel him move again, he came back up to kiss me passionately and push some stray hairs out of my face; another sweet gesture that doesn't seem like Vaclav at all.

I soon felt his hands cup my thighs as he spread my legs apart—he soon placed his tongue against my stomach and started licking up the "mess" I had made a few moments prior. '_He's like a fucking sex god, I swear,_' my cries of pleasure were getting louder the lower he went with his tongue and I soon felt him licking against the bristly teal hair just above my crotch, which sent large jolts of ecstasy up my spine while a lustful moan left the confines of my throat. Vaclav wasn't going to wait for me to breathe, as he deep throated my seven inches in one go.

His tongue and the hot, moist cavern that is his mouth is driving me completely insane as he bobs his head up and down my shaft with fervor. It's at that point I start loosing control of myself as a smile begins to form on my face and I attempt to buck my hips forward, only to have Vaclav push me back down with his hands.

"Aaah! Mmm! Yes! Yes! Ah!" All I'm able to think right now is '_Best. Blowjob. Ever!_'His tongue circles the swollen, reddened head of my cock with ease as his teeth gently scrape my sensitive flesh, while his hands grope and squeeze my ass. Just as I think I'm about to cum a second time tonight Vaclav pulls away. I sit up wondering what happened, only to have Vaclav staring down at me.

"Now it's your turn," he sits up on his knees with his legs spread wide and the bulge of his pants looking as if it's about to burst. In my lust filled daze I hastily get up and kneel over to undo the button and I pull the zipper down with my teeth, as soon as that was done I strip him of his pants and whatever the hell he's wearing underneath, only to have his giant cock hit me in the face, literally.

"Ooh my god! Vaclav, you're fucking huge up close!" I say aloud while he let out a small chuckle, I was just a little off on my initial guess on Vaclav's size; he was actually eleven inches long instead of ten, '_God! I can't wait to feel this thing inside me!_' My libido has officially taken over! I haven't had a good fuck in at least six years, so I'm a little impatient.

I'm a bit nervous and anxious at the same time, so I begin licking the head to start off with, but he smells and tastes of expensive spices and the sensations are driving me wild; so I decide to throw caution to the wind and begin trying to deep throat him.

Sadly, I could only get about four inches of his massive cock in my mouth before I feel my jaw is going to snap; however that isn't going to stop me. I begin pumping my hand from the base of his member to my mouth, swirling my tongue against the slit and swallowing occasionally whenever it is in my mouth. I can hear Vaclav making almost a symphony of different yet all pleasurable noises, I'm clearly doing something right!

I let out a noise of surprise from the back of my throat when Vaclav decides to raise himself slightly and thrust forward, allowing me to swallow him entirely. I continue bobbing my head several times before I pull away with a pop and start licking the underside of his shaft along with large amounts pre-cum; until Vaclav pulls me by my hair, signaling me to stop.

"What is it, Vaclav?" I ask rather anxiously, still pumping his cock with my hand; I must look damn good like this, seeing as when I look up at him he has this giant perverted grin on his face.

"I think it's about time we got started."

"O-oh! Alright…" I say nervously, although I could tell he was just about to lose his mind and load, because as soon as I let go of his member it twitches violently in my face, I had to resist licking the slit out of temptation.

"Get on your back and lift your legs up." He suddenly gives off a rather intimidating air and I find myself turning red once I do as I'm told.

"Now relax, the more you tense up, the more it'll hurt," He said with a grin; a much sweeter one than before. I start getting more and more nervous by the second, mildly terrified by how much it might _actually_ hurt.

"I know... it's just….. I haven't been—mph!" he crushes my lips with his own before I can finish and I felt his dick at my ass. I feel him pry my hands off my legs and he places his own hands on my thighs. I soon feel him massage me gently; it's a little soothing and I soon start to relax.

It doesn't last long however, as Vaclav soon thrusts himself deep inside of me, hitting my prostate dead on, causing me to break out of the kiss and cry out in both immense pain and ecstasy; mainly pain; I've only screamed like that only once before and that was when Melanie decided to be a little bitch and scorch my back with her flaming whip, I still have the scars. I was rather grateful that he decided to wait for me to adjust as I really wanted to get used to his massive size.

"F-fuuuck! Oooww! Damn!" I feel tears streaming down my cheeks, though Vaclav looks as if he were in ecstasy; my thoughts are confirmed once he brings his mouth to my ear and chuckles lightly.

"Sorry, seeing you like this makes it damn near impossible to stay patient." I don't want to make him wait for very long, but I'm still in pain. I put my arms around his neck and rock my hips forward, all the while looking away from him; embarrassed. "Go ahead, I-I don't mind a l-little pain." '_I'm freaking stuttering mess!_'

He doesn't exactly hesitate, but his first thrusts were slow, deep and easy; probably to ascertain that it was my prostate he was indeed hitting. The slow pace is driving me insane; so after a few moments I finally decide to let my libido do most of the talking.

"Mmngh! Fuck! Harder! Fu—fuck me ha-harder! Ah!" Each word was emphasized by one of Vaclav's thrusts as I tried to speak through my moans.

"You finally decide to say something." He sounds all too happy to oblige. Soon I'm screaming my pleasure as Vaclav slams into me rapidly; the sound of skin slapping skin echoes throughout the room. I somehow manage to hear Vaclav groaning his pleasure into my ear.

"Argh! Damn! Your ass is like a vise! Nngh!"

"A-Aaah! Y-yes! Aah! More! F-fuck!" I'm completely gone with pure pleasure. The heat pooling in my stomach reaching an all-time high.

"Mmngh! Dammit! Cashel!" Vaclav's thrusts are getting less rhythmical and more frantic; we are both very close to release.

"V-Vaclav! I-I'm gonna-!"

I can't hold on another second. I scream as I cum all over our stomachs and Vaclav finally cums soon after, deep inside of me after several hard thrusts and I feel his hot, sticky seed fill me. It isn't long until I become entangled in the inescapable web of slumber.

I WARNED YOU! I own nothing.


End file.
